1. Field
The following description relates to data processing, and more particularly, to memory management in a data stream management system (DSMS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments in the health care field make it possible to transmit information about a patient's state to a medical team from home or from a work place without the patient having to make a visit. This allows a patient to receive treatment remotely. A system for remotely providing a medical service is referred to as a connected healthcare system or a ubiquitous healthcare (U-healthcare) system.
For example, a U-healthcare system may measure electrical activity of a patient's heart using an electro-cardiogram (ECG) and transmit the results to a remote hospital in order to prevent and treat heart disease.
A U-healthcare system may collect medical information measured by a sensor that is attached to a human body, and may transmit data to a server of a hospital through a portable device. However, a portable device typically has a limited memory space, and thus, there is a need to manage a memory of the portable device to ensure that it is used effectively.